Women's Alliance
The Women's Alliance was a dominating force throughout the merge in Season 3. Formed through preexisting relationships, the alliance targeted the powerful men, and after the men formed their own alliance survived through manipulating the men against each other, with the alliance eventually producing the winner of the season. History When the three tribes merged into Cake on Day 17, Charlotte - who had preexisting strategic allegiances with Cooper from the entirety of the pre-merge, Deirdre from post-swap Jablko, and Ice and Roxanne from pre-swap Bobule - reeled them all together into an official alliance in order to target the powerful men due to said men currently outnumbering them 7-5. The alliance proved very successful throughout the first few cycles; with no one seeing it coming, the women were able to blindside Billy in a 5-4-3 vote, and then got the entire tribe to turn against Steven in a 10-1 vote. With the numbers between the men and the women now equal, Ringo became aware of the alliance's existence and drew the five remaining men into a Men's Alliance. With numbers even and a fire-starting tiebreaker looming, Cooper and Roxanne were able to convince Jesse that they wouldn't send him to the tiebreaker if he were to vote with them against Winston; Jesse's fears of the tiebreaker led to him doing just that, blindsiding Winston in a 6-4 vote and ensuring the success of the alliance. However, despite their unstoppable majority, trouble was brewing: Jesse used his new sway with the women to paint Cooper and Roxanne, for getting him to flip, as jury threats to the other women. This was successful, and the five-strong Women's Alliance kicked out Cooper and Roxanne, leaving them now three-strong and Cooper blindsided in a 7-2 vote. In spite of turning against their own just a day ago, the alliance still had one primary target in mind: the men. They set their sights on Wallace, who ended up winning Individual Immunity. Before a new target could be set, Jesse and Wallace approached the alliance and made them a deal: they would side with them and form a strong majority if they wouldn't be targeted. This quintet became very powerful in the game, sending first Marcus and then Roxanne out of the game and leaving Ringo as the sole outsider. With genders becoming blended for a time due to the co-ed quintet, it seemed only Ringo noticed that the numbers between the men and the women had evened out again; after Deirdre, who Ringo had been targeting for a while, won Individual Immunity, he approached Jesse and Wallace about reigniting the Men's Alliance, and after getting Charlotte to renege, Ice was blindsided in a 4-2 vote. Leaving Deirdre as the only loyal member left and the usefulness of alliances coming to a close at the Final Five, the alliance became just Deirdre, who would go on to win the game against Wallace in a 6-4 vote. Trivia *The Women's Alliance was the first alliance to have a member renege. Category:Alliances Category:Season 3 Alliances